super400fandomcom-20200213-history
Super 400 Wiki
The Super 400 Wiki is a collaborative and comprehensive resource for information related to the band Super 400. You are invited to take your places and join us in this effort by adding your knowledge to our growing database. *'Songs - Documenting Super 400's released and unreleased song catalog, including both originals and covers, from 1996 to the present.' *'Live Shows - Archiving setlists, recordings, photos, flyers and other details for Super 400's live shows.' * Learn more about the Super 400 Wiki on the About page. * To contact the editor, leave a message here. Share your questions, thoughts and opinions with other fans of Super 400 *Super 400 Wiki General Discussion Page *Super 400 Wiki Blog * Super 400 Official Site * Super 400 on Facebook * Super 400 on MySpace * Super 400 on Twitter * Super 400 on Last.fm * Super 400 on Archive.org * Super 400 on Jambase.com * Super 400 on iLike ---- The Super 400 Wiki is a site created by Super 400 fans, and therefore is not directly associated with nor necessarily endorsed by Super 400 or any other related party. Any views expressed on this wiki are those of the general public and neither Wikia, Inc. or The Super 400 Wiki can be held liable for content. ---- ' The Super 400 Wiki On MySpace ' Mexicali102006.jpg|link=October 20 2006 - Teaneck, NJ - Mexicali Blues Cafe'|linktext=October 20 2006 - Teaneck, NJ - Mexicali Blues Cafe' 9-18-04larkfest.jpg|link=September 18 2004 - Albany, NY - Larkfest|linktext=September 18 2004 - Albany, NY - Larkfest Wf11.jpg|link=August 22 2009 - Rowland, PA - Wheeliefest 11|linktext=August 22 2009 - Rowland, PA - Wheeliefest 11 2006-08-09.jpg|link=August 9 2006 - Albany, NY - New York State Food Festival|linktext=August 9 2006 - Albany, NY - New York State Food Festival Outsideaggie.jpg|link=May 10 2008 - Fort Collins, CO - The Aggie Theatre|linktext=May 10 2008 - Fort Collins, CO - The Aggie Theatre Lark4-2-2010.jpg|link=April 2 2010 - Albany, NY - Tess' Lark Tavern|linktext=April 2 2010 - Albany, NY - Tess' Lark Tavern 2007-05-02.jpg|link=May 2 2007 - New Paltz, NY - Water Street Market|linktext=May 2 2007 - New Paltz, NY - Water Street Market 2005-12-31.jpg|link=December 31 2005 - Albany, NY - Red Square|linktext=December 31 2005 - Albany, NY - Red Square Ale4-3-2010.jpg|link=April 3 2010 - Troy, NY - The Ale House|linktext=April 3 2010 - Troy, NY - The Ale House 8-13-04sin-e.nyny.jpg|link=August 13 2004 - New York, NY - Sin-é|linktext=August 13 2004 - New York, NY - Sin-é 6-5-04acousreviv.jpg|link=June 5 2004 - Rowland, PA - Rowland Acoustic Revival|linktext=June 5 2004 - Rowland, PA - Rowland Acoustic Revival 61706larktavern.jpg|link=June 17 2006 - Albany, NY - Tess' Lark Tavern|linktext=June 17 2006 - Albany, NY - Tess' Lark Tavern Tobaccoroadticket.jpg|link=January 4 2003 - New York, NY - Tobacco Road|linktext=January 4 2003 - New York, NY - Tobacco Road 7-4-03fairgrounds.jpg|link=July 4 2003 - Altamont, NY - Altamont Fairgrounds|linktext=July 4 2003 - Altamont, NY - Altamont Fairgrounds Alehouse2-24-07.jpg|link=February 24 2007 - Troy, NY - The Ale House|linktext=February 24 2007 - Troy, NY - The Ale House 121903mattmurphys.jpg|link=December 19 2003 - Brookline MA - Matt Murphy's|linktext=December 19 2003 - Brookline MA - Matt Murphy's 04postcard.jpg|link=File:04postcard.jpg|linktext=2004 Postcard/Handbill, design by Lori Friday R2rmarquee.jpg|link=October 15 2005 - Albany, NY - Palace Theatre|linktext=October 15 2005 - Albany, NY - Palace Theatre 6-4-04larkin.jpg|link=June 4 2004 - Albany, NY - The Larkin|linktext=June 4 2004 - Albany, NY - The Larkin Nyechampagne.jpg|link=December 31 2005 - Albany, NY - Red Square|linktext=December 31 2005 - Albany, NY - Red Square Daisys5-28-05.jpg|link=May 28 2005 - Troy, NY - Daisy Baker's|linktext=May 28 2005 - Troy, NY - Daisy Baker's Lark5-12-05live05.jpg|link=March 12 2005 - Albany, NY - Tess' Lark Tavern|linktext=Recording of "Live 05" Lark Tavern (Albany, NY) 5-12-05 Super400day.jpg|link=February 25 2006 - Troy, NY - The Ale House|linktext=The First Super 400 Day 2005 Bloodybass.jpg|link=March 28 2003 - Albany, NY - Valentine's|linktext=The "Bloody Valentine's Show" (Albany, NY) 3-28-03 Paradise013104 03.jpg|link=January 31 2004 - Boston, MA - The Paradise Lounge|linktext=January 31 2004 - Boston, MA - The Paradise Lounge Recent Blog Posts -View All Blog Posts- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse